


Blurred Ken

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: This is a preview for an/a scp(s) that I'll be working on.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Blurred Ken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for an/a scp(s) that I'll be working on.

https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1528681841410-2675d288b1d0?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&auto=format&fit=crop&w=1050&q=80

https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1601853522292-18b6484ef47c?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&auto=format&fit=crop&w=500&q=60

“Please...my lady...forgive me…”

“For it was all..that could be done!” 

“Please... forgive me” 

He says as he puts sorrow on her grave. 

“For it was all that could be done…”

I remained...unloyal to you”

“Just...a filthy pig in your midst!”

“Mud and dirt. Didn’t shower you in purple.”

“No clear water- clean- just shoved you”

“Red sea..BLOOOOOD”

“Yet the blanket remains unclear, unseen, unspoken of!”

“The fresh city- where the sun shines- sets, settles…

GONE!” 

I only showered you in snakes

They bit and tore at your flesh. 

Identity- showered and washed away.

The little campanella- gone

A tale of two cities- one remains standing- the other…

For I only used you!

I HATED you- spat you out

Ye...yet...you...loved me!

For...you were...the savior himself 

I scratched you

Showered you in blood

Pushed you...whille...you were down

thh-that’s ss...wh-whyyy...I donnn’t deserve to liivve

Y-youuu werre myy wife

My “joy” my “love” my “life”

All fake

I...killed our..child

Poisoned you

Till no life was left

“Oh you’re just sick- here i’ll get you into bed”

All just to seduce you

Suck you dry

Psycho- that’s meee

A...persson...like me doessn’t deserve to livve…

Rapist

Asshole

Th-that’sss mee…

A fucking psycho

Th-that’ss whyyy...I don’t deservve to llivve.”

He says as he grabs anesthesia

A knife

“Time to take your medicine sunny boy

There’s no sunny in me- just darkness

A fucking psycho

Narcissist

Yet...you ducking loved me!!

YOU LOVED ME!”

He says as he stabs himself with the anesthesia 

And a knife

Slits his throat open

His wrist- completely shredded

“You...you...loved...me

That’ll...always remmmainnnnnnnnn aaaa”

He falls to the floor

They say “take your medicine like a man”

Or you do the crime- do the time

Just like him

Take your prosthetics

oPeN wIdE aNd SaY aWwWw

OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!!!


End file.
